


Renaissance

by Writer_Markilyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin cries...a lot, And giving him all the love and affections Anakin deserves, Excessive Cuddling, Gen, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Mostly just Obi-Wan fretting over Anakin's life choices, No burned Anakin, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon Fix-It, alternative ending, how it should have ended, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/pseuds/Writer_Markilyn
Summary: Obi-Wan manages to take Anakin back from the darkness that had threatened to take away his beloved, former padawan.  Now that Anakin is safely back at his side, they discuss the plan for their future.And I liked what the choreographer had said when he planned the Obikin duel, that Obi-Wan is the boyfriend waiting out his "girl"friend's rage and he won't hurt Anakin, even though he's wanting to kill Obi-Wan, and after Anakin had tuckered himself out, Obi-Wan will give him a long cuddle and chat.





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Luke and Leia, I wish RoS had ended without Anakin burning alive and becoming a trophy to Sidious, Padme not dying, and Obi-Wan not becoming a sad, old hermit.

_Renaissance_

 

Obi-Wan was exhausted, he had been fending off Anakin’s attack after attack that felt like an eternity, it didn’t help that he could feel heat exhaustion starting to seep in due to Mustafar’s magma river that was raging below them.  He wiped the sweat from his brow before it could get in his eyes and he could see that Anakin was starting to get tired too.

His former padawan’s chest was heaving with each intake of sharp breaths, he was shivering, despite it being over 100 degrees where they stood, his face had smears of soot from where they had wrestled on the ground, his hair was more wild than usual, and the most unnerving part was Anakin’s eyes, no longer were they the lovely sky-blue, but a golden-red and feral as a Nexu’s.

Obi-Wan had to parry another attack, this time, his arms didn’t tingle in protest, he stepped back, his movements lucid as he gauged each move Anakin intended to make, which only angered the younger man when he found himself moving nowhere in advance with Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stepped to the side and roughly Force shoved Anakin away from him and the upcoming edge that came closer with each step of their deadly dance, he heard Anakin growl in frustration, “Anakin, stop this!” he pleaded once more, he saw Anakin defiantly shaking his head, refusing to listen to his former master’s pleas for him to listen.

“You’re against me, you’re with the Order!  The Order has fallen, Jedi, you have _lost_ ,” Anakin snarled, lunging at Obi-Wan, hitting harder and faster, but each swing did no harm to the older man, who looked more heartbroken by the minute.  He stopped and stood before Obi-Wan, they were barely an arm’s length apart, his ignited lightsaber was low, almost grazing the rock below them, “Fight back!” Anakin roared.

Obi-Wan flinched, but refused to budge, he still had his lightsaber at an angle in front of him, prepared to deflect anything, but Anakin stood there, panting for breath, shaking in rage, while Obi-Wan just continued to stand back in the defense.  He saw how truly exhausted Anakin was being this close to him without having to worry about to defend himself, he saw the dark circles of exhaustion much clearly now, the sweat that matted down his hair at his temples, his lips dry and chewed at until they cracked; Anakin had only looked like this when he was way beyond stressed, borderline hysterical, and Obi-Wan had only saw this once in his life of teaching Anakin, when Anakin had come back to him from Tatooine after his mother’s death, it had taken him hours to get Anakin to calm down.

Now, all of this was because of Lord Sidious, the slimy bastard who turned his padawan against him, and Obi-Wan felt anger stirring in his gut; he wanted to destroy that old man, break him into nothing, and restore all that he had ruined.

Obi-Wan could do that…he just had to wait it out; Anakin was starting to slow down, Obi-Wan could get him once Anakin couldn’t fight anymore; he knew Anakin’s limits, it was reaching soon and due to the sleep-deprivation, heat exhaustion, and stress, Anakin would breakdown sooner than he normally would.

Testing the Force around him, Obi-Wan observed that Sidious was nowhere near them, Yoda must be keeping him busy, which Obi-Wan could only hope that the grandmaster could keep the Sith Lord out his way until he had Anakin.

“How much longer will you continue this?” Obi-Wan demanded.  He steeled himself when he saw the murderous glare in Anakin’s eyes, “You’ve been deceived, Anakin, Sidious only wants to _use_ you!”

“And you haven’t?!” Anakin spat.  “At least my new master is trying to stop all of this, to finish it!  He’s going to bring peace to the whole galaxy!”

Obi-Wan’s heart stung to hear those words, “He’s lying to you, Anakin!  You can be naïve, but you’re not an idiot!  Open your eyes!”

Anakin snarled at him, swiping at Obi-Wan, nearly catching the older man off guard, before jumping back to create space between them, “My eyes are open, you’re the one who refuses to acknowledge the flawed ways of the Jedi, and I’m going to fix all of it!”

They fought for another hour, Obi-Wan’s arms shook with each hit he blocked, Anakin was coming at him like a wild beast, set on bleeding him dry.  He kicked Anakin away when the younger had managed to finally get an opening, but didn’t prepare himself to be deflected and he slid back on the rock on his back; he slowly got back to his feet, lightsaber in hand, his knees shook and he was just so _tired_ , but if he gave up now, this would have been all for nothing.

Obi-Wan knew he had to finish this, he could feel Padmé anxiety for her friends, she had followed him onto the ship when he figured out where Anakin was located, he had been so distracted by trying to get to him, the young Senator’s presence had slipped under his radar.  He took in a slow breath, letting the Force run through him; it was now or never, he wasn’t for certain if he’d have another opportunity to get Anakin, as now, he could feel Sidious approaching closer through space, and undoubtfully, Anakin could as well.

He had to act _now._

Anakin staggered slightly when he was forced to block an incoming attack from Obi-Wan, but after, his lightsaber was knocked from his hand and his former master snatched it from him, Anakin couldn’t even feel terror if this was where he was going to die, he was shoved down onto the warm rock and Obi-Wan stood over him, his face was stern as he looked at Anakin, the fallen Jedi couldn’t even build up enough energy to bring up his mental shields when he knew that look.

“ _Sleep_ ,” Obi-Wan commanded.  Once he felt Anakin’s signature become dormant, he easily pulled him into a fireman’s carry and started towards his ship that to his utter happiness, was now within view, he saw Padmé standing at the ramp, he could sense her struggle of remaining calm, thinking that Anakin was dead.

“Obi-Wan!” Padmé shouted, she met him half way, her eyes were nearly brimming with tears.

“Calm yourself, Padmé,” Obi-Wan said soothingly as he walked up the ramp, the young woman following after him.  He eased Anakin onto a pullout cot, “He’s alive, just unconscious.”

“What are you going to do with him?” Padmé asked, watching the way Obi-Wan took gentle care to settle Anakin under the covers; it made her heart hurt that this war was only tearing them apart.

Obi-Wan exhaled softly, “I’m going to get him as far away as possible from Palpatine,” he stated.  He waved his hand at the ship’s ramp and it started to pull up.

“I’m helping you,” Padmé determinedly stated; Anakin was her friend, and to learn that he had been manipulated by a person she thought she could trust made her worry for Anakin. 

“This is a very dangerous task,” Obi-Wan protested, but he saw the fierce determination on her face, and if he learned since knowing her as a padawan, he could argue against her until he was blue in the face, but Senator Mode always won over.  “Very well,” he sighed in defeat, he had just finished a two-hour fight with Anakin, he wasn’t ready for a verbal fight with the young Senator.

“Do either one of you need medical attention?” Padmé asked him when she saw that he that he favoring his right side when he walked.

“I am fine, Anakin got close to maiming me, but it was mostly just the environment that was a hassle to deal with,” Obi-Wan told her.  “Anakin is suffering from heat exhaustion, I’ll start up a liquid IV once I have given R2 our coordinates,” he said as he hastily gave them to the droid, who chirped at him, Obi-Wan could hear that it was only half-hearted and he felt bad for him.

Padmé nodded at that, although a little worriedly, she looked over Anakin’s face, which was thankfully void of any stress and anger.  She heard 3PO nearly having a panic attack and she went off to go calm him down, just in case that it woke Anakin, “Where are we going?” she asked, pausing at the door that lead to the back of the ship.

“To Bail on Alderaan, Palpatine doesn’t know of our ties, thankfully,” Obi-Wan stated.

“Why not Naboo?” Padmé questioned.  “It’s much closer and my people could help us.”

“No, your home planet would be the first planet raided by Palpatine when he doesn’t find Anakin here, you need to contact your family and tell them to find cover or at least prepare themselves for a possible battle; he won’t be happy to find his apprentice missing,” Obi-Wan gritted out the last sentence; he was determined to erase any hold the Sith Lord had on Anakin.

Padmé nodded briskly and grabbed her comm, heading to the back, already her sister had answered.

Once they were in orbit and traveling as quickly as they could to Alderaan, Obi-Wan turned his attention back to his unconscious padawan, he didn’t prod at their fragile bond, he was afraid that it would hurt and startle Anakin awake.  He went to the small medical box that near the refresher and he grabbed the small green box and knelt down by the cot, he was preparing the stand for the IV and grabbed a fluid pack, hooking it onto the stand before pushing Anakin’s sleeve up; he could feel how warm he was, Obi-Wan quickly felt Anakin’s forehead and made a small worried noise, as Anakin was feeling feverish.

He swabbed the crook of Anakin’s elbow before inserting the needle and taped it down and started to clear away the soot streaks on Anakin’s face, cleaning any shallow cuts and applying plaster to them, before preparing a cool, damp cloth and placed it across Anakin’s forehead.

After making sure that Anakin was situated and another mental order of sleep was pushed onto him, Obi-Wan started to carefully mend at their bond, while hiding his and Anakin’s presences from Palpatine; he could vaguely feel Palpatine, the anger, the suffocating bloodlust that caused his stomach swoop uncomfortably, Obi-Wan blocked those emotions and sat cross-legged next to Anakin’s cot, slipping into a deep meditative state.

~~~~

Padmé was sat in the pilot’s chair, her entry to the main room didn’t pull Obi-Wan from his meditation and Anakin still remained out of it.  She fiddled with her bracelet that she wore, nervously biting at her bottom lip; she could see that they were steadily getting closer to Alderaan and nearly jumped out of her skin when the ship’s comm was beeping.

Obi-Wan opened one eye when it started beeping and nodded at Padmé to answer it.

“Senator Padmé?” Bail’s pixilated figure stared at her in confusion.  “Where is Obi-Wan?  I had received an encrypted message from him.”

“He’s resting, Bail,” Padmé stated.  “He is fine, we’re on our way to you, we’ll be landing in twenty minutes.”

Things aren’t pretty here, but you two should be able to come to my home without fear,” Bail informed her.

“It’s not just us, we have Anakin too,” Padmé corrected him, she saw that he looked confused. 

“Anakin?  Is he all right?  How did he get from the Temple?  It was crawling with Storm Troopers, they were blasting down every Jedi,” Bail frowned grimly at the memory, remembering the young Jedi padawan, who had been shot down before him.

“It’s…complicated,” Padmé whispered.  “Has Palpatine contacted you?”

“No, I haven’t heard anything of him after I rescued Master Yoda,” Bail replied.

That got Obi-Wan’s attention and he rose from his spot, “Master Yoda is well?” he asked, moving to sit in the copilot’s seat.

“Obi-Wan,” Bail breathed in relief, “I am glad you’re okay.  He’s alive, but he’s been injured, he’s currently being treated.”

“Bail, it’s important that you do not inform Master Yoda of Anakin, I will explain everything to you, once we’ve landed and made it to your location,” Obi-Wan stated.  He glanced back at Anakin when he felt Anakin’s Force tremble, “Excuse me,” he said and quickly went back to where Anakin was stationed.

“We’ll talk more,” Padmé stated, looking far more serious than someone her age should have.  She cut the call and turned back to face Obi-Wan, who had placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, while other hand felt Anakin’s forehead, “Is he going to be okay?”

“He’s running a fever, but it should break soon,” Obi-Wan told her, wringing out the same cloth as before and placed it back onto Anakin’s forehead.  He sat back and let out a tired sigh; he yearned for proper rest, but he could not do so, not while he had to monitor his former padawan.

“We’re landing,” Padmé announced.  She could see Bail waiting for them, he had a hover-stretcher waiting next to him and was thankful that they didn’t have to lug Anakin all the way to Bail’s home.

Obi-Wan lowered the ramp and Bail came on, pushing the hover-stretcher and lined it up next to where Anakin was, “Thank you, my friend,” Obi-Wan gratefully stated as he removed the IV and trashed it, after that, he and Bail lifted Anakin and placed him on the stretcher.

“What happened to him?” Bail asked, his face was impassive, but Obi-Wan could feel the anxiousness coming from him.

“Anakin…serves under Lord Sidious, who is Sheev Palpatine,” Obi-Wan said, he saw the shock on Bail’s face.  “Master Yoda did not inform you of this?”

“No, he was nearly unconscious when I managed to rescue him,” Bail was shaking his head.  “Obi-Wan, if Anakin is on the dark side, he cannot be here, Palpatine will come looking for him!”

“I’ve hidden his signature, Palpatine will not find him, and I intend to bring Anakin back into the light, he has strayed, I felt that, but he has not fallen,” Obi-Wan firmly stated.  “Master Yoda and I watched the surveillance, multiple times Anakin had the chance to kill passing Jedi, but he refrained.  We saw him pacing where the younglings were hiding; conflicted, yes, on what to do, but he never harmed them, if a Storm Trooper tried to pass him, he told them that he cleared the sector.”

“If Anakin is only partly innocent, why do you not want Yoda to know of him?” Bail demanded as he followed Obi-Wan down the ramp.

“Master Mace Windu’s death is on Anakin, Master Windu had Palpatine pinned down and planned on finishing it…Anakin had intervened, severing Mace’s hand, while Palpatine finished him off,” Obi-Wan lowly said.  “Anakin is still hostile, but I have him under right now.  If I’m to keep everyone safe, I will require a room that is secluded from the rest of your home, I am sorry to make such a demanding request.”

Bail still looked bothered, but he deeply trusted Obi-Wan and he nodded, he looked back at Padmé, “Dear, you should go rest, my wife is expecting you, she will take care of you.”

Padmé thanked him for his hospitality and gave Obi-Wan a gentle smile before departing from them.

“You’re sure that you have control of him, Obi-Wan?” Bail asked, leading them to a different section of his large home.

“He’s my padawan, Bail, I know him better than anyone else,” Obi-Wan tried to ease back the hostile tone in his voice, but he was exhausted, dirty, and overwhelmed at the moment.

Bail bit back a retorting reply, he simply nodded at Obi-Wan, “The refresher is attached to this room,” he stated, when he opened the bedroom door for Obi-Wan, who slid the hover-stretcher inside.  “I will have a maiden bring you dinner when it’s ready,” he said, with that, he shut the door and departed.

Obi-Wan shoulders slumped somewhat, he could let his guard down a little for the time being.  His gaze swept over the lavish guest room, the bed was centered and was fairly large, two bedside tables on either side of the bed, and a lamp was placed each of them as well, the dark, plush carpet looked soft as the bed, large windows had silky curtains blocking the majority of the moonlight, there was a long dresser pushed against the furthest wall, and closest to him, a square table stood, and two stuffed chairs at both ends.   

After moving Anakin to the bed and stripping him to his leggings, Obi-Wan pushed the hover-stretcher back out into the hall, and padded off to the fresher, he retrieved another cool, damp cloth and replaced the old one, he gently swept a hand though Anakin’s wild hair before retreating back into fresher to clean himself up.

Standing under the hot shower was relaxing, Obi-Wan wanted to stand under the spray until the end of time, he rested his head against the tile and exhaled softly as he shut his eyes.

He could feel Anakin at the back of his consciousness, but Anakin was still out, his signature was light for once in a long time, and Obi-Wan savored the moment before forcing himself out the shower and dried himself off with a towel and wrapped it around his waist before shuffling out into the bedroom to the dresser and was pleased to find a loose-fitting tunic that wasn’t too large and slacks that he tucked the end of his tunic in.

Obi-Wan turned when he heard the bedroom door being knocked on and he answered it and was greeted by a maiden with a tray loaded with food and fresh tea and water; his mouth was watering and he thanked her graciously before taking the tray from her.

He sat it on the table and distributed it, he tried not to startle when he felt Anakin waking up, Obi-Wan nearly dropped his cup of tea when a sudden onslaught of rage crossed their bond and he barely had time to pin Anakin down when the younger male started to roll of the bed.

“Get off me!” Anakin snarled, shoving at Obi-Wan, who hardly budged, he writhed and went to use the Force, but a sudden calm washed over him; more of Obi-Wan’s doing and he could only bleakly stare up at the elder, numbed throughout his body, “Why didn’t you kill me?” he spat, his eyes were blue once more, but held the rage of a storm.

“Because, I love you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered, letting Anakin into his bond, expressing those words with how he truly felt.  He saw the utter anguish on Anakin’s face and he could barely hold back the hot tears from spilling over due to the dismay, confusion, hurt, and _aching_ guilt that were stockpiling their bond, “Anakin, _please_ , why did you stray from yourself?”

“This is who I am,” Anakin solemnly told him, closing himself off and struggling to keep his voice from breaking.  He felt a new flicker of anger when Obi-Wan was shaking his head at what he said, “You _don’t_ love me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin hissed, leering at him now, “you never could, you feel _nothing._ ”

It was harsh denial on Anakin’s end, but Obi-Wan felt like he had been physically shoved by those words and immediately let go of Anakin and stood off to the side, he gave him one look before walking off and onto the balcony; he felt himself breaking when he could hear Anakin stifling his sobs, every urge told him to go back, take Anakin into his arms, hold him tight, card his fingers through Anakin’s stupidly nice hair, and whisper to him all the comforting things he could promise, but he stood outside in the slight chill, bathed white in the moonlight, while his broken, former padawan wept silently.

The moon was starting to set at this point, Obi-Wan concluded that he had been standing outside for the majority of the night and Anakin hadn’t moved from his spot on the bed, he was still awake, Obi-Wan could tell, but all the harsh anger that had been boiling had subsided…for now.

He moved his stiff limbs carefully before going back inside, Anakin’s back was facing him, Obi-Wan looked at the still covered food, it had warmers under them, so he knew it wouldn’t need to be reheated.  Obi-Wan silently prepared a plate for each of them and looked over at his former padawan, “Anakin, you need to eat.”

Anakin said nothing, nor reacted to Obi-Wan’s words.

“If you continue to behave like a petulant youngling, I will treat you as such,” Obi-Wan had used his stern master voice that usually got an apologetic response from Anakin, but all he received from their bond was a sense of annoyance and stubborn silence.  He crossed his arms and stood stiff and he finally heard a low murmured _‘Yes, master,’_ before Anakin got up and sulkily sat on one of the overly stuffed chairs.

Anakin stared at the plate that was put in front of him, along with a glass of water; his throat felt drier than his home planet during one its terrible dry seasons, but he didn’t reach for it.  He nearly lashed out at Obi-Wan in fear when he suddenly had a cool hand being pressed to his forehead, he glared at the plate of food, as if it had done this to him.

“Good, your fever has finally come down somewhat.  Now, I want you eat, drink a couple glasses of water, and bathe before you go to bed,” Obi-Wan stated, listing off what he expected Anakin to do, as if Anakin was still his 10-year-old padawan.

“You’re not—”

“Before you finish that sentence, I am not saying this as your former master, I’m saying this as your friend,” Obi-Wan interrupted Anakin’s snarl.  “I have the right to still be worried about you, to still fret over you, even if you did the most kriffing ridiculous thing.  Honestly, Anakin, a _Sith Lord?!_   Had I not taught you better?”

“You’re lecturing me as if I did not just try to bring down all the Jedi, how can you even look at me without wanting to run me through?!” Anakin snapped in disbelief.  “You act like I had simply run off with a Sith, not joined them!”

Obi-Wan’s face softened, he rested a hand on top of Anakin’s head, something that he could not do now unless Anakin was sitting down, as his beloved padawan had shot up like a weed, “You are not evil, Anakin, you are still Anakin Skywalker, son of Shmi Skywalker, Jedi Knight, protector of the galaxy, a good man, with a heart bigger than this said galaxy, with an incurable sweet tooth, and a knack for tinkering with everything in sight.  You could never fall, Anakin, the darkness shies away from you, because it knows it cannot corrupt you or completely change you, you would still have some Anakin Skywalker in you, even if the robes of darkness encased you.”

Anakin’s cheeks and eyes burned, he lowered his gaze, clenching his hands into fists in his lap, “What if you’re wrong?” he whispered, bowing his head, causing Obi-Wan’s fingers to card into his hair.  He felt Obi-Wan remove his hand and the elder was kneeling in front of him, resting his hand on the junction of his neck and shoulder, lightly squeezing before pulling Anakin down and into a full embrace, which startled him.

“I can be misguided and wrong sometimes, dear one,” Obi-Wan whispered into Anakin’s hair, his arms tightened around Anakin when he could feel him shaking with remorse, “but I am never wrong about you, Anakin, I know you and I love you, and I am _so, so sorry_ if you have doubts like this about yourself.”

Anakin swallowed back a sob and tucked his head under Obi-Wan’s chin, like he was an afraid little boy once more, scared of his new home, scared of the large Temple that seemed like it went on for miles, scared of his peers and grandmasters, and scared that he would never be good enough.

“I wish to help you, fix things between you and I, I want to know what you’re thinking, why you allowed yourself to be overcome with the darkness,” Obi-Wan continued.  “Padmé is deeply worried about you and you know that she would defend you until her dying breath.”

Anakin shivered at that; he loved her as much as he could, she was his best friend, and it terrified him that he had wanted to end her life, to sever their ties so that he could move forth into the darkness.  He sighed and slumped against Obi-Wan when the elder squeezed him tighter, he felt safe once again, he closed his eyes, “What will I do now?” he whispered.  “I’ll be put on trial for murder of a Jedi Master and betrayal…”

“No, I won’t allow that to happen to you,” Obi-Wan was shaking his head.  “No one knows about this except for Master Yoda and I.”

“He’ll kill me then,” Anakin muttered, it was heavy dread that was currently pooling through him and he could feel Obi-Wan trying to calm him down.

“No, Master Yoda would do no such thing,” Obi-Wan shook his head.  “I respect him, but I would not allow him to harm you.

“Even if it was for the greater good?” Anakin demanded, pulling away from his hidden position, he gave Obi-Wan an odd look, as if he couldn’t believe that the older man had said that.

“The greater good is that we can take down Palpatine down together, we can then leave the remaining Order,” Obi-Wan stated.  He almost chuckled at the shock he felt and saw on Anakin’s face and he rested their foreheads together, he could feel Anakin starting to question him through their bond, “You’re unhappy,” Obi-Wan said simply, “and I’d be unhappy without you at my side, so we’ll leave together.  Besides, wouldn’t you agree that would have done our part for the galaxy?  After ridding of the Sith Lord we’ve searching for some time, I think it would be okay to step down.”

“But the remaining Jedi Order, you’d just…just _leave_ them?” Anakin blinked, pulling away from the Jedi, “Obi-Wan, the Jedi, they’re your family!  You can’t just abandon them because I decided I wanted to leave!”

“Anakin, to be completely honest, you were going to take my family and home away from me, regardless of the situations,” Obi-Wan reminded him, but he held no malice towards him.

Anakin’s face flushed in shame and he ducked his head.

“Even though progressing through my life as a Jedi and living in the Temple among other Jedi has been wonderful, you have made the biggest impact on my life, in a positive way, of course, there is no me without you, it seems,” Obi-Wan sighed towards the end, but he gave Anakin a fond smile. 

Anakin felt tears starting to form in his eyes once again at the pure honesty in Obi-Wan’s voice, he let out a shuddering breath as his lungs started to burn in protest as he held his breath to fight back the sobs he could feel wanting to tear through his chest.

“It’s okay, dear one,” Obi-Wan said gently, pulling Anakin back into a warm embrace, he cupped the back of Anakin’s head and toyed with the ends of Anakin’s hair.  “You think that you don’t deserve it, but you’re wrong, Anakin, you are worth everything to me, even my own life.”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whispered brokenly as hot tears rolled down his cheeks and getting absorbed into the tunic that Obi-Wan wore.

“I know, dear, I know.  Together, we will renaissance your life, fix all that be unbroken, but first, we’ll start with you.  You matter most,” Obi-Wan murmured, hushing him softly when Anakin made incoherent statements that were half muffled from sobs and from burying his face into the older man’s shoulder.  He held his broken-spirited padawan, the most wonderful gift he had been given by his late master, Anakin was far from perfect, but he was still everything Obi-Wan adored and wanted to protect and love, he was happy that that he could at least keep this person, who held part of his heart, alive and out of the claws of death, he silently thanked the Force for giving him another chance to save the one he loved most.

He knew it would take time, to restore the fallen order, to fix everything that Lord Sidious had corrupted and destroyed, to save Anakin from himself, but Obi-Wan was a patient man, he could do this, after all, he’d rather much be holding and reassuring Anakin than dreaming of different scenarios to save Anakin or wondering why Anakin had turned to the dark side.

Obi-Wan soothingly stroked Anakin’s hair, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead, “Come now, let’s get those things done I mentioned earlier and we’ll take care of the rest of the new issues together.”

Anakin nodded and allowed Obi-Wan to help him stand up; he knew he looked like a train wreck, but all his former master did was wipe away the tear tracks running down his cheeks and gave him a loving smile, which Anakin happily returned.

_Where there’s a Kenobi, a Skywalker is not far behind, and together, they will conquer the darkness._

 


End file.
